You Left a Mark On My Heart (Best Christmas Ever)
by Jbsullivan17
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are ditched for their friends' significant other's family Christmases. And not exactly being friends, more like acquaintances, they reluctantly spend the holiday alone. Feels are fought but caught.


Clarke was okay when Raven told her that she was going to Roan's parents' house for Christmas because at least she had the Blake's and Lincoln. Then Octavia was dodging her about Christmas dinner and the movies they'll watch. She's usually more hyped about Christmas, making up for lost time and all. Then Octavia finally told Clarke that Lincoln's parents invited her to their cabin and she didn't want to ditch Clarke and Bellamy.

Clarke couldn't be selfish and pushed Octavia to go, telling her that she'll go to New York and visit her mom and Kane. Which, of course, was a lie but it worked in getting Octavia to go and tell Bellamy to crash Miller and Monty's.

"Bell," Octavia said when he answered the phone with an excruciating sigh, knowing that she was going to continue convincing him to go to Clarke's. "We both know she was lying. I need you to go to the apartment and see her because she and you are both alone on Christmas."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "She obviously doesn't want anyone around. Why should I?"

"Because I know you, you act indifferent and argue with her but I know you love her. Possibly even in love with her."

"O…"

"I knew you wouldn't admit to it. Maybe you don't even know it yet yourself, but just go. Grab a frozen pizza out of the freezer and my copy of Miracle on 34th Street and just sit there with her. Please," she added in that cute tone that always got Bellamy to cave.

"Fine but you're doing my laundry until Valentine's Day."

"Very mature. Of course."

* * *

Ten minutes later Bellamy knocked on Clarke's door with a frozen pizza and the Christmas classic in a plastic bag.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked answering the door in her Ark U sweatshirt and Deadpool pajama pants, her blonde hair knotted a top her head.

"Why aren't you in New York?" he asked stepping around her, into the apartment. "No one should be alone on Christmas."

"Octavia knew I lied," she sighed, closing the door behind him.

"In her defense, you did say you were volunteering for three days of Abigail Griffin torture so it was obvious."

"I'm only agreeing because you brought pizza and the all time best Christmas movie, though I do have one ground rule: stay the hell away from the kitchen.. I'll get you drinks and cook the pizza and popcorn, just don't go near there."

"Ominous," Bellamy smirked sinking into the left corner of the couch, knowing it drove Clarke mad. "But you're waiting on me hand and foot in an apartment I know like the back of my hand so I can't really complain, can I?"

Clarke shook her head, a diamond stud shone from her ear. "You're impossible," she grimaced, grabbing the pizza on her way to the kitchen.

"I love you too, princess," Bellamy quipped back over his shoulder, his ears reddening, as Octavia's words caught up to him, I know you love her. Possibly even in love with her. How hadn't he seen the fond touches during game nights at Jasper and Maya's? Or criticizing everyone she flirted with at Harper's bar? When was the last time he'd even slept with someone?

Clarke brought him a bottle of IPA as she popped the DVD into the player to start as they waited for the pizza. "Did you open O's present? She's rather proud of it."

"No, we're doing the exchange when they come back Monday."

Clarke sat down in the middle of the couch, laying a blanket out over them both. "Oh, I thought—doesn't matter."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah," she grimaced, guilt written all over her face.

"You should tell me."

"Not going to happen."

Bellamy smirked, "Am I allowed to walk past the kitchen to go to the bathroom?"

"Of course," she grimaced.

"Cool," he took a swig of beer, something needed to take his mind off the woman next to him.

"What were your plans for today?"

"Probably grade papers or read up on my American history. I may teach it, but I suck at it."

"We already knew that."

"I can leave. I'll grab the pizza and DVD and—"

"Don't be ridiculous. Thank you for coming."

"O persuaded me but all you had to do was ask."

Clarke scoffed, "Let's watch the movie."

Ten minutes into the movie, the timer went off for the pizza and Bellamy paused the movie for her so she could get the pizza and more beer.

* * *

The movie ended and Bellamy went to the bathroom while Clarke cleaned up the kitchen. He hated that she wouldn't let him help.

He wasn't allowed in the kitchen so he leaned against the door frame, watching her mill about. She froze when she saw him. "Get out!" she yelled.

Bellamy raised his hands innocently and retreated back to the sofa and Clarke came out a few minutes later settling back down next to him.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just—I told you not to go near the kitchen."

"I know, but I have to say, it looks exactly the same as it usually does, just without food."

"I'd have starved without your rescue."

Bellamy laughed, partly at her half hearted joke but also at how easy it was to talk to Clark when he wasn't making jabs at her privilege childhood. She's not like the kids at high school that were stuck up And she did everyone that didn't live in their gated community like their diseased, Clarke wasn't like them. Clarke was warm and welcoming when she met Octavia and though Bellamy's first impression wasn't the best, she made up for it by being a good friend to Octavia. Bellamy wasn't an ass to Clarke all the time and once you have a chance to think about the conversations, he enjoyed them.

Once realizing he enjoyed Clarke's company, not just the many opportunities to ogle her voluptuous body—hell, he's always done that…

No, Bell, stop thinking about her body because you could respond in the wrong way down there and you can't have that.

"You have popcorn," he finally said.

"Mm, you want some? Are—are you staying?"

"I can. What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" she looked at him with wide blue eyes.

Kiss you, Bellamy's brain yelled. "I—we can check Netflix for another movie or see if that underrated TV series you like so much released its latest season to binge."

"It did a month ago, I just haven't had a chance to watch it. I watched every week all spring but there's nothing like watching all sixteen episodes at once."

"You know that'll bring us into tomorrow."

"Well, Scrooge, it's not like you have anywhere to be. Winter break."

"True, but what would Octavia say? Coming home to find me vegging out on the couch watching a post-apocalyptic dystopian television drama?"

Clarke's face dropped, "Right. Maybe something else then. You pick, I'll make popcorn." She got up and went to the kitchen while Bellamy searched through Netflix and found a low-budget superhero movie and queued it up, waiting on Clarke. Downing the rest of his lukewarm beer, he got up and took it to the kitchen, thinking her no kitchen rule ridiculous as he nearly collided with her in the doorframe, the bowl of popcorn between them.

Clarke huffed out an annoyed sigh, making eye contact with him before looking above his head. Bellamy's eyes followed hers to the door frame where mistletoe was hanging, concealed from the living room side of the door. "Bellamy," she whispered.

"Seven years of bad relationships, right?"

"Seven years without orgasms would be more effective."

"Can't have that, now can we?" Bellamy smirked, leaning down to close the distance between their mouths. Clarke's eyes connected with his just long enough to see the broken heart she pretended didn't exist and immense uncertainty.

He'd intended on the kiss being a quick two second peck but the moment Bellamy's lips were on Clarke's, he didn't want it to end. Fighting his instincts, he pulled away but Clarke grabbed his bicep, pulling him closer.

Their lips collided again and Bellamy held onto Clarke's waist as her tongue licked into his mouth while knotting her fingers in his obscenely long black hair that he'd been meaning to cut for a few months, but never had the time. Clarke's body was molded against Bellamy's and though he's studied her curves for years, touching them, touching her, made them all new and exciting as his hand dragged down from her waist to her hip. The other cupped her jaw, keeping the perfect angle so it wouldn't be awkward or uncomfortable.

"Bell," she panted as their mouths momentarily separated and it took all his strength and restraint to hold his hands back. He wanted to touch her everywhere but he was afraid that she'd think it was a mistake, that they shouldn't be doing this. Bellamy needed to prove somehow that it wasn't a mistake.

He kissed down her jaw and neck, tugging slightly at the collar of the hoodie so he could reach that sweet spot by her collarbone. Her ragged breath ruffled his curls as Clarke tried stifling her moans. Bellamy's name spilled from her lips like molten chocolate, sweet, savory, and hot, not helping his highly noticeable erection.

He definitely left a mark, he smirked when Clarke pulled his mouth back to hers. Realizing his hands had travelled under her Ark U sweatshirt, grabbing roughly at the soft creamy skin at her waist, to hold her against him, he lightened his grip. He didn't want to be rough with her, didn't want to have his way with her and leave her high and dry, sneaking out at four in the morning assured she wouldn't be awake at such an ungodly hour. He wanted to wine and dine Clarke, talk to her about her day in the dark on the cusp of sleep overtaking the both of them after a grueling day. He wanted to give up control and enjoy the ride.

Clarke sensed the change in Bellamy and pulled away. "Definitely won't have seven years without orgasms," she scoffed, avoiding eye contact.

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow at her. "No?"

"I'm not having sex with you tonight, Blake," she smiled.

"No, just after the third or fourth date."

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Horribly, yeah."

Clarke leaned up and kissed Bellamy sweetly.

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

Clarke sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "Merry Christmas, Bellamy."

"Best present ever," he smiled.

"Maybe don't tell O that. Then again, I did all the hard work for hers so—"

Bellamy's eyes blew wide with realization of the meaning behind the words, "You drew me something?"

Clarke pulled away to look Bellamy in the eyes, "I drew something that Octavia asked for and framed, so…"

Bellamy smiled, "You drew me something. It's a big deal, Clarke. How did you even have the time?"

"Jackson is a big softy."

"Lucky intern."

Clarke scoffed, pushing away from Bellamy and he immediately missed the feel of her against him, "I've been a resident for three and a half years. I delegate my work load so I can have time off for fucking game night at Jasper's and Christmas off to hang out with the delinquent friends of ours but they all ditched me."

"You're hanging out with the wrong crowd, Griffin."

"And dating Bellamy 'Womanizer' Blake proves it."

"It's been at least four months and my eyes have been set on you for far longer than that," he confessed, not caring that she might have thought it was weird or creepy, he was happy and with the girl he's been in love with for at least a year.

* * *

Octavia and Raven arrived home at nearly the same time the next day and stared at Clarke and Bellamy curled together on the couch for a few minutes before clearing their throats and the two looked up at them.

"Anything we should know?" Raven smirked.

"Shut up, Reyes," Bellamy grumbled.

"First dates are awkward," Clarke grimaced.

"What?" Octavia asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your brother can be very compelling when he wants to be."

"I can?" Bellamy asked her.

"You should hope so, Teach."

"I prefer what you called me last night."

"Asshole?"

He smirked at that one, "The other one."

"Blake? Idiot? Baby?"

"Mm, very endearing, not like you were actually calling me an infant."

"So, Octavia froze." Raven grimaced, waving her hand in the young Blake's face, "Could you two just say what happened instead of walking in circles around it?"

"Never," Clarke declared while Bellamy said, "We have a second date on Wednesday."

Clarke shook her head at him. "Sacred secrets, Blake!"

"I am so fucking happy for you two!" Octavia exclaimed attacking them with full force.


End file.
